Dear Sirius
by Cosmic Angel
Summary: OotP Spoilers After the events of book five, Harry is convinced that the veil was merely a means for his godfather to escape the Ministry and find a safe hiding place. View the sixth year at Hogwarts through Harry's eyes, and through his letters to Sirius
1. Letter 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. and any other company that managed to sink their teeth into the merchandising outfit. I own nothing at all.

**WARNING: Contains HUGE Order of the Phoenix spoilers. Read no further unless you've read the fifth book.**

**A/N:** _Inspired by Alice Walker's _The Color Purple_. After Sirius fell through the veil, everyone except Harry considered him dead. Convinced that his godfather had escaped to a safer hiding place, Harry writes regularly to him, almost as one would write a journal. View the sixth year at Hogwarts through Harry's eyes and unread letters to his missing godfather._

**Shameless plugging and thanks: **Much thanks to Cyropi my Beta and Weasley Twin. Read her new fic, Fallen. It promises much brilliance and amazingness. Go read her other stories while you're at it.

Hopefully should update Sundays - keeping no promises.

---

Dear Sirius,

It's been a month since I last spoke to you. Hedwig hasn't been able to find you to deliver letters from me. Are you okay? You got hit by Bellatrix's curse pretty hard. I've been worried about you, but I'm sure you're okay. Just lying low again, right?

Hermione and Ron have been pretty quiet too. I've had a letter or two, but I think they're staying at your old house again. They didn't seem to have much to say, either, except that I can go and stay with them soon. But they do seem to be taking this security thing a bit too far. They keep saying you're dead, and telling me that they're sorry. You're not dead, though, are you? Just hiding from the Dementors again. I don't want you back in Azkaban, so please be careful.

Uncle Vernon has been relatively nice to me since the holidays started. Well, maybe not nice. More like he completely ignores me, but at least now I'm allowed to do pretty much what I like. You have to remind me to thank Moody for that. They aren't even making me stick to Dudley's diet. (Not that he's sticking to it either, the fat pig.)

It's my birthday tomorrow. I hope you'll be thinking about me, even if you can't contact me. I know I'll be thinking about you. I wish I could come and live with you, instead of being stuck here. You're my last proper family, and I bet you know some great stories about Dad when he was at Hogwarts. When the war is over, and you can come back out of hiding, we'll have some great times! I'm sure you (and Remus if he ever loosens up) can teach me some brilliant tricks.

Speaking of Remus, have you heard from him? I think I must have done something to upset him. Hermione told me in her last letter that he had only come out of his room three times since arriving there. Have I offended him at all? I'm really not sure what I've done, but if you talk to him, can you tell him I didn't mean it?

You'll be pleased to know that my scar hasn't hurt at all since I came home from Hogwarts. Either Voldemort is lying low, or my Occlumency lessons finally came through! I bought a book, secretly, about it, and I've been practicing my hardest. The sooner I can learn it, the better I'll be able to help you all when it comes to getting rid of Voldemort. We will do it, won't we?

Got to finish now, Mrs. Figg is knocking on the door. Dudley's forcing Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to take him to see a film, so I'll be staying with her. It's much better now I know she's a witch. Well, a Squib. She tells me loads of funny stories, and we have much more fun than looking at photos of her cats.

Owl me as soon as you can, okay? And take care.

Harry.

--

_Chapter, or 'letter' two will be up next week. Apologies for the shortness._


	2. Letter 2

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. and any other company that managed to sink their teeth into the merchandising outfit. I own nothing at all.

**A/N: **A message for all people who read Gryffindor Princess, Slytherin Prince - An update should be there soon. It was all typed out and ready to be uploaded, until my computer deleted half the chapter. Apologies for the delay.

**Shameless plugging and thanks: **Thanks as always to my Beta, Cyropi. (Read **Fallen** - updates Fridays!) Review thanks go to Emma Ackroyd, Ph34rKitty, Viraten and Ami-gryffindor89. 

**Recommended story:** A new story every week! This week I recommend '**Fifth Year? I Haven't Done My Homework!**' written by the immensely talented Laterose. If you haven't already read it, where have you been?

_Recommended story Summary:_ AU fifth year fic with everything! Abuse to animagi (sort of) snakes, Sirius (and his sister), Remus, Voldie, crazy new powers and a decision that will change Harry and Ron's lives forever.

A must read! ^_^ Now sit back, relax and enjoy the letter-chapter. See you next Sunday!

---

Dear Sirius,

This time next week, I'll be staying with Hermione and Ron again. It's going to be hard living in your house and knowing you're not there. I hope you're hiding somewhere warm and exotic, with plenty of ladies. I know how much you love them. There hasn't been much of a fuss about you, and about the fight. I think Dumbledore had something to do with that, but Hermione may have used her 'influence' with Rita Skeeter to avoid a fuss.

I still can't believe that Skeeter was an illegal animagus. Is it easy to become one? You should know, after all, _Snuffles, you have experience._

When you get back, will you teach me to become one? It will definitely be handy, especially when it comes to sneaking around Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione and not getting caught by Snape. Since he knows I have an Invisibility Cloak, he's been a lot more determined to catch us. If he does, Gryffindor will still be in the minus points in ten years time. Slimy git.

That reminds me, I have an essay to do for the bat on the Polyjuice Potion and its effects. It'll be easy for me, I have first hand experience. Did you ever take Polyjuice? It feels really weird, and it was disgusting when I looked into a mirror and saw Goyle. Did I ever tell you about that?

I had a letter off Remus yesterday! Thank you for talking to him. He said that he hadn't been avoiding me, and he wasn't angry with me. It made me feel so much better. I was worried that he was annoyed with me for going to the Ministry like I did. Are you annoyed? Is that why you haven't written back?

I'm sorry. I know I just rushed in without thinking. It's the Gryffindor in me. What else was I to do? I thought Voldemort had taken you, and I wasn't going to let him take the last of my family away from me. He wasn't going to get to you, and I didn't let him. He took Mum, and he took Dad, but I'd rather die before he takes any more.

Please write back, Sirius. I had a dream about you, and it made my scar hurt really badly again. We were back in the Ministry, in the Department of Mysteries, and I could see the veil again. It was calling my name, and I was all alone. It made me feel so scared. And then I saw you, and Bellatrix Lestrange. You were duelling, again. She's really got it in for you, hasn't she?

And then she Stunned you, and you fell backwards… through the veil. I could hear you shouting, calling me. Telling me you were there, waiting. That's how I know you're still alive, no matter what everyone tells me. Just because they think I'll do something stupid like try to find you. I wouldn't, you know that. I want you safe more than anything, more than I want Voldemort dead. Next time you owl Remus, can you tell him that I know? I know you're just hiding, and your 'death' was just to throw the Ministry off the scent.

I had better start packing. Sixth year is going to be much harder, especially with Hermione. I can hear her now, "Harry! NEWTs are only a year away! We should be revising!"

You just can't help but love that girl, even if she does make too big a deal about school. I suppose I'd better do some work too. I'm going to be an Auror, did I tell you that? And good old McGonagall, she's going to help me, which probably means extra homework when we get back to Hogwarts. Not that I'm ungrateful, I'm really glad she said she'd help me.

I'd better start packing now. Hedwig made off with one of my socks last night, and I can't remember where the other one is. They're an ugly pair anyway.

Please remember to speak to Remus again. Tell him that everything is okay. And if you can't owl me back, please owl him with a message for me. Even if Hedwig brings the letter back, it's always slightly mangled. I know you read them before you send her back to me.

I hope you're well, and having fun! Owl me soon, please.

Harry.

--

_Okay, so it's a little bit longer this time. Next week will be longer again, and so on as the story develops. ^_^_


	3. Letter 3

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. and any other company that managed to sink their teeth into the merchandising outfit. I own nothing at all.

**Shameless plugging and thanks:** My fantastic Beta Cyropi gets an extra hug this week for supporting me during a personal problem. And she gets an extra squeeze for making me laugh with the mirror in **Fallen**. Review thanks go to Viraten, ironic-humour and Celestial Eclipse.

**Recommended story: **Have you read **This**** means war!** by the fabulously amazing Jeconais yet? No? Then go read, now! I fell off my chair laughing. It's fantastically funny. 

_Recommended Story Summary_: When the Weasley Boys interfere in Ginny's relationship with Dean, they make the biggest mistake of their lives. The witch decides that revenge is in order, and her first point of call is a new boyfriend - Harry.

A work of genius. Jeconais, we applaud you! *applauds*

**A/N:** Apologies for not updating the past week or two. I won't go into details but a personal problem caused Writer's Block and the chapter didn't get completely finished after Betaing. However regular updates are back. I hope *crosses fingers*

**A/N: **Whoo, I feel really snazzy by promoting people's fics ^_^ If you can recommend a fic, let me know! Anyway, next letter-chapter for you, I'll stop babbling now.

--

Dear Sirius,

I finally made it, after another fiasco with Uncle Vernon. Ron's dad and Tonks came to pick me up this morning, and I was waiting with my trunk. Aunt Petunia had taken Dudley to the gym; apparently her 'ickle Duddykins is all growed up' and smashing other people's faces to pulps.

  
Well, Uncle Vernon was waiting with me. I think he's paranoid, he keeps expecting me to leave and take half the house with me. I don't even know why he thinks I'd want the house; it's ugly and really badly decorated. Very fitting, considering the people who own it.

Mr. Weasley and Tonks came by Floo. This time they Flooed into a different room, which didn't have an electric fireplace. I think Mr. Weasley was disappointed that he couldn't fiddle with the electrics; Tonks was disappointed that she couldn't scare Dudley.

When Mr. Weasley started asking Uncle Vernon all these questions about the television, Uncle Vernon got a bit angry and started mouthing off again. I think Tonks has been hanging around Fred and George a bit much, because when he shouted, she put a Silencing charm on him. I will never forget the look on Uncle Vernon's face as he realised he was shouting but there was no sound coming out. I could have done with a camera; then you could have seen too.

Mr. Weasley told Tonks off, of course, and removed the spell. The moment he did, Uncle Vernon tried to hit him. Well, that _really_ didn't go down well with Tonks, a fully trained Auror, as you can guess.

I'm not sure what she did, but Uncle Vernon was removed from the chimney and he'll be fine in a few weeks.

We did get back to Grimmauld Place, eventually. I left to the usual threats of 'I don't ever want to see your face again, boy!' I wish Aunt Petunia would get another Howler, maybe it would shut Uncle Vernon up.

When we did get back, I had a bit of a shock, though. Ron and Hermione were waiting by the door, and as soon as we got in, they jumped on me. I almost fell over, I mean, Ron's really heavy and Hermione's not exactly light. I don't know why, though, but when I said your name, she started crying, and Ron couldn't look at me. Haven't they figured it out yet? I thought Hermione was smarter than that. She really does believe that you're dead! You're doing a fantastic job with this cover story, but wouldn't it be kinder to let them know? Don't worry, I'm not going to tell them, but it would be a lot easier for them if they knew the truth. If they figure it out for themselves, is it okay if I tell them?

I still haven't seen Remus. He stayed in his room all night and didn't even come out for food. I know he's not angry with me, but it does seem like he's avoiding me. Then again, the moon is full in a few days. Perhaps he just feels ill. Mrs. Weasley is certainly worried about him though.

Everyone is acting really weirdly, it's like I'm the only normal person here. Everyone is sad, and they refuse to talk about you. When I asked if they'd heard from you, Mrs. Weasley left the room and I'm sure she was crying. Are you keeping this a secret from everyone? Or has something happened that I don't know about?

Maybe she's had another letter from Percy. If I see him again, I promise I'll punch him really hard. He deserves it for what he's put his family through.

That would explain why Fred and George were so quiet too. But they might just be up to something, so I'm making sure to read up on defensive spells and counter-curses. They'd better not try anything on me.

I had an owl, this evening. It was from Cho, 'on behalf of the DA'. She wanted to know if it was being continued. What do you think? I think we should, so Hermione leant me some of her books on duelling. When we get back, we'll keep it going. I was proud when all their training came through, and I know that if Voldemort attacks any of them, he'll be in for a shock.

If you have any ideas for what I can teach them, please can you owl them to me? Or owl them to Remus, and he can tell me. I know you'll have some great ideas.

I'm off to do a little more reading before we're packed off to bed by Mrs. Weasley, so I'll send Hedwig off now. Take care, and make sure you stay well hidden!

Harry

--

_Have been called 'evil' by my Beta many times.__ But without giving away too much of the plot, there IS a happy ending. And it's written in letters all the way through. Which is harder than it looks. Ah vell. Onwards and sideways, and I'll see you next week!_


	4. Letter 4

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. and any other company that managed to sink their teeth into the merchandising outfit. I own nothing at all.

Apologies for the _huge_ delay in updating. The hiatus is still more or less in effect: profile will link to my livejournal which will explain.

However, the next five letters of this fic have been written, progressing the plot quite nicely. Expect a few regular updates as I attempt to kick myself into a decent updating pattern :) For Gryffindor Princess, Slytherin Prince readers: have also been working very hard on that too.

There's no recommended fic this week: laziness strikes. Badly. Thank you to my beta, **Cyropi** the amazing, as ever. Hope you enjoy!

----

Dear Sirius,

I finally saw Remus today. He didn't look too good, but what can you expect when the moon is full? I bet Snape makes the potion taste foul on purpose. Almost anything can taste nice with the right ingredients. Snape's just got a broom up his-

The mental images are making me stop. Sorry if I made you feel ill with that thought. You're lucky though, Snape isn't constantly in the same building as you during your summer holidays. It's the only chance I have to be away from him.

I did speak to Remus, eventually. We managed to have a completely awkward conversation about nothing in particular. It's a talent.

I found a really neat spell to teach the DA. It's a shield spell, more powerful than the ones we learn in Defence Against the Dark Arts. As soon as we get back, I'm learning it. I owled Cho back, and Hermione, Ron and her are owling the members to get them to brush up on their work. Learn theory, and stuff. Trust Hermione to think of that, eh? But she's lending me loads of books and scrolls. I think I'm going to love it when I become an Auror. Tonks and Kingsley said they'd lend me some books if they could steal them from work. I told them not to break any rules for me, but somehow I doubt they'll listen. I'm not exactly the best person to lecture them about sticking to rules, am I?

Bill is on holiday for a few weeks, so he's staying with us, when he's not running off to meet his girlfriend. You remember Fleur Delacour? Ron can't believe it. He keeps gagging whenever Bill starts going on about her. Although Bill doesn't get much chance, what with Mrs. Weasley trying to grab him and cut his hair all the time. Bill is really cool, though. He's going to show Ron and me some tricks that he got taught when he started working for Gringotts.

We've got to finish our homework soon. I wish the professors would all go senile and let us off all our summer work. Fat chance of that happening, though. At least we don't have Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. I wonder who we'll be getting next year? It would be great if Remus could come back and teach us. I think I learnt more from him than I did from any others. It's a shame that Dumbledore can't let him back in; although right now, with the mood Dumbledore's in, it wouldn't surprise me if he let a vampire or something in to teach us.

Dumbledore still hasn't properly spoken to me. I got half an explanation after you left, and that was it. I wish he would treat me like an adult. I'm not a useless little boy any more, Sirius, so why does he still treat me like I am?

Maybe you could talk to him. I hate to keep nagging you to do things for me, but Dumbledore just doesn't listen. At the Ministry, though, and afterwards, I saw him for what he truly is. An extremely powerful, incredible wizard- and all the same, an old man with more than his fair share of troubles. It made me realise that he is human after all. It's funny, isn't it? All through Hogwarts, I've never been truly afraid, because I've always believed that Dumbledore could make everything better. Now, I can see that he's not omnipotent and omnipresent. And I have more respect for him than ever before. I guess I just wish he could see me for what I am, the way I see him. He probably sees me as immature, and thinks I won't listen. Please tell him I'm not. He listens to you more than he listens to me. Sometimes I think he never listens to me.

He came here yesterday, but do you think he spoke to me? No. He just ignored me, Ron and Hermione. Maybe if he told us what was going on, all of it, then we'd be much better prepared. The Extendable Ears weren't much help last year, and I doubt they'll be any good this year either. You wouldn't have had to go into hiding abroad again, if we were told things, because I'd have paid attention and worked hard at my Occlumency lessons.

If he speaks to me soon, I'll tell him I know. I'm fed up of everyone talking about you as if you're dead. You spoke to me in my dreams again. If you teach me the spell you used, maybe I can use it too. All you ever tell me is that you're still alive, and I shouldn't give up hope. I've never given up hope, Sirius, and I know you're still alive. When you come back, and we catch that lying rat Wormtail, we'll have a huge party! As soon as your name is cleared, I'm moving in here permanently and getting away from Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Ickle Duddykins.

Ron's giving me funny looks now; I guess I've spent too long writing this letter. Hedwig's out hunting at the moment, but as soon as she gets back, I'll send it. Try and talk to Dumbledore for me?

Be careful!

Harry.

-----

On the count of three. One, two, three:

Aawwwwwwww bless!

Next chapter sees the trip to Diagon Alley, and soon a return to Hogwarts. And then things _really_ kick off. See you next chapter!


End file.
